Love In The Spotlight
by PinkDinosaurNinja
Summary: Taylor won tickets to her favorite person, Justin Bieber. They bond and get closer and get together. But will his stardom get in the way of that?


I almost had a heart attack right then and there.

"Hello? You still there Taylor?" The guy on the radio asked me.

"Oh yeah I'm here." I replied.

"Great, now a limo will pick you up at 5:45 on Friday night, it will take you to the Justin Bieber concert, with backstage passes and you get to hang out Justin backstage after the concert until 11pm." He explained to me.

I couldn't believe it. I was excited about the concert but now I get to actually MEET him. "Awesome!" I said and he explained it more to me then I hung up. I never have good luck, this was the best ever.

Just then my best friend Lauren burst through the door. "I head you on the radio!" She squealed. "So who are you taking?" She asked me.

"You, duh!" I laughed.

"Yay!" She squealed again. "We need to go shopping for something to wear! Let's go!" She pulled me out the door and we went to the mall.

After we visted pretty much all the stores I finally decided on some denim short-shorts, a navy blue hollister tank top, and white high heeled flip flops. "This is so cute!" I exclaimed to Lauren when we came back to my house to try the stuff on.

"I know it is and so is mine!" We squealed. I seriously couldn't wait, I've had a HUGE crush on Justin since I heard his very first song.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

I was with Lauren at my house getting ready. I straightned my hair, pulled the middle into a little puff in the back and left my bangs straight in the front. It looked awesome. I put on some mascara, pink shiny lip gloss. We had front row seats, so I HAD to look good.

At exactly 5:45 the limo showed up and me and Lauren got in. Around 6:00 we arrived at the arena where we was playing. The concert was going to be about 1 hour and 45 minutes long so we would hang out with justin for 2 hours and 15 minutes. I couldn't wait. We found out seats in the front row. I looked over at Lauren. "This is going to be AWESOME!" I squealed. Just then the lights dimmed and Justin Bieber came out on stage. When he first came out he looked around (to see how many people were here I assumed). But when he looked in the front row his eyes locked on mine. I blushed a little but stared at him too.

He looked away about 3 seconds later. "Hey Georgia, how are you all tonight?" He screamed into the microphone. All the girls including Lauren and I screamed back. He opened with "One time" and closed with his hit "Baby".

When everyone exited the arena Lauren and I headed backstage. When we got to the entrance Justin's security guard asked for the pass. We showed him the passes on our necks and he let us through. "Just be cool." Lauren told me. I giggled as if saying that's possible when Justin opened the door to the dressing room.

"Hey you must be-" He said cutting himself off when he looked up at me. I blushed when he looked into my eyes.

"I'm Taylor and this is Lauren." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh hi." He said shaking our hands and letting us in the dressing room.

An hour went by and we had asked Justin tons of questions and he even sang us a song of our choice. Me and Lauren decided on "Somebody to Love" and he was looking at me the whole time. I couldn't take my eyes of HIS gorgeous eyes. He was so much cuter in person.

**Justin's POV**

Wow. I was just wowed. Taylor was…beautiful, gorgeous, and anything else that meant she was pretty. I smiled at her when I finished the song. She blushed, which made her even cuter.

Taylor's POV

I was practically melting, he was SO cute I couldn't take it. Finally when 11pm rolled around me and Lauren we're so sad. Justin had a frown too which I didn't think was real.

"Well I had a fun time Justin." I told him and he hugged me and Lauren. When he hugged me neither of us wanted to let go. I finally pulled away and smiled.

"Wait Taylor!" He said as I started to walk out, Lauren was already out of hearing distance.

"Yeah?" I asked stepping back in.

"I don't know if this too soon or anything but..um…" He said scratchign the back of his neck. "Do you wanna trade numbers?" He finally asked.

"Sure!" He handed me his Blackberry Storm as I handed him my brand new iPhone 4G. He handed it back to me. Justin Bieber's number. I couldn't believe it.

Justin's POV

I couldn't believe she actually said yes! I was really happy. This girl was awesome to hang out with and I hoped we could again soon. "I'll call you!" I yelled as she made her way down the hallway.

*NEXT DAY*

Taylor's POV

I woke up the next morning with a text from Justin on my phone. I got excited when I opened it.

"_Hey, I'm home for a few days which is here in Atlanta so I was wondering if you wanted to come down the beach with me?_"

I couldn't believe it. He was asking ME to hang out. I texted him back and said yes. I hopped out of bed and put on my bikini with a hollister summer dress over it. I smiled looking at my self in the mirror, pulled my sunglasses down and went down to the beach to look for Justin.

Justin's POV

I could spot her a mile away. "Hey Taylor, over here!" I yelled from across the beach. As she walked over I noticed the dress she was wearing. "You look great." I told her smiling.

Taylor's POV

"Thanks, you too." I said.

About 20 minutes later we were playing and splashing in the ocean. When Justin's shirt was totally soaked he took it off. I was awed, thinking he wouldn't have abs like that.

He snuck up behind me and dunked me. "Your gonna get it now Bieber." I yelled coming up from underwater and he laughed. He grabbed a boogie board from the sand and started floating on his stomach. I went underwater and pushed him over.

An hour later we sat in the sand and watched the sunset.

"Taylor? Can I tell you something?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah, anything." I replied smiling.

"_That smile. It makes my heart skip a beat." He thought. That's what he wanted to say, but he decide on the bigger picture._

"Well, I…I really like you. Ever since last night." He told me, looking into my eyes.

"I really like you too." I said smiling. I wanted to die. JUSTIN BIEBER LIKES ME. I almost squealed out loud but I didn't.

"Okay well, let's make this official." He took my hand. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me, his eyes looking hopeful.

"Of course." I smiled and he hugged me. Today was the best day in my life.


End file.
